


Baby Beta’s Baby Brother: Part 2

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Baby Beta's Baby Brother [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Derek Hale, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Pack Bonding, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Liam and Y/n visit the pack at the loft.





	Baby Beta’s Baby Brother: Part 2

“Lian, I wan see Totoro”.

It had only been 2 days since the pack visited and found out about y/n. 

They all loved him. The child was the cutest thing they’d ever seen. 

He was so innocent. He ran around the whole time, dragging Derek with him. Playing, watching movies, eating. Everything he did, Derek did.

Liam couldn’t understand why Derek and y/n had gotten so attached to each other. 

Derek was the sour wolf. 

The moody guy who didn’t like anyone. 

The guy who even Liam was scared of sometimes. 

But somehow, it was him who y/n took a liking to.

“I don’t know, y/n. He might be busy today”, Liam said, not sure if Derek would be available. 

As Liam said this, his cell phone went off, alerting him to a text. 

Grabbing it from the table, he opened it. 

** _From: Scott_ **

_Pack meeting at the loft in half an hour. It’s urgent_

Liam sighed. 

He was really looking forward to spending time with y/n. Where the hell was he supposed to take y/n?

He texted Scott back, deciding y/n was more important than a pack meeting. 

** _From Liam:_ **

_I can’t. I have nowhere to leave y/n. The day-care isn’t opened for the next two weeks._

Scott replied after a few seconds.

** _From Scott:_ **

_Bring him along. We wanna see him anyway! _

“Guess we can go see Derek now, y/n”, Liam said, crouching so he was level with his brother.

“Yaaayy! Totoro! Totoro!” he squealed happily.

After getting ready, Liam led y/n out of the house and into Stiles’ Jeep. 

Sitting with y/n in his lap, they made their way to the loft.

“Wow. Is so big”, y/n said, craning his neck to see the top of the building.

“I know, buddy. Isn’t it cool?” Stiles asked, ruffling the child’s soft hair. 

Y/n nodded his head. 

They then made their way into the building and took the elevator to get to Derek’s loft.

As soon as Liam opened the door, y/n ran in seeking out Derek. 

Spotting him on the bed in the corner of the room, he ran to him, his little feet carrying him as fast as they could.

“Totoro”, he shouted with glee. 

Derek looked up and saw the precious child waddling towards him and chuckled. 

He got off the bed and knelt down, allowing y/n to run into his arms. 

Swinging him up, Derek held him, while y/n once again played with the alpha’s beard.

Everyone just stared at the sight in front of them. 

They didn’t understand how a child who they had all only met 2 days ago, had become so attached to the wolf. 

It was even stranger that Derek himself had become attached. 

He usually didn’t care much at all. 

While he tried his best to stop people dying, he never had any real friendships. 

Yet, the one he had with y/n, was one of the best he had.

“Lian, bag peas”, he said, making grabby hands. 

Liam came over and delivered the bag, while Derek put y/n on the bed. 

The boy opened it up and got three dragons out.

Looking at Derek he gave him the best wide eyed puppy face he could.

“Can we play, Totoro?”

Derek couldn’t resist that adorable little face. 

He nodded and grabbed one of the dragons, while y/n had the other two. 

They began playing, flying the dragons around, Derek making growling noises and very convincing ones at that. 

But y/n wouldn’t know the reason why. He just thought Derek was great at making these noises.

The rest of the pack had huddled together as they watched the scene unfold.

“What the hell is up with Derek? I mean, I get your brothers like the most adorable kid there is. But since when has Derek been the caring, dragon playing type?” Jackson asked.

“Leave him alone, guys. It’s nice to see him let loose for a while”, Lydia said.

“Yea. I mean, he’s usually so angry and moody. It’s nice to see him happy for a change”, Allison added.

The teenagers watched the two for a little while longer, before moving to the couch and putting a movie on, Derek and y/n continuing to play with the dragons.

After about 20 minutes the door to the loft swung open. Y/n looked up at the sound, seeing a new man he had never seen before. 

The man was staring right at him and he began walking forwards.

Y/n rushed to Derek and jumped in his arms, hiding his face in the crook of Derek’s neck. 

Derek realized y/n was terrified. 

He could smell it on the child. 

As he was about to tell him not to be scared, he stopped. 

Truth was, y/n should be scared. 

Peter was a complete psycho and there was no way Derek would leave y/n anywhere near his uncle.

“It’s ok. I’m here. I won’t let him do anything to you. Ok?” he asked as he ran his hand through the boy’s hair. 

Y/n looked up and nodded before getting of the man and sitting back on the bed. 

He continued playing dragons with Derek, while still being cautious of the man going up the spiral staircase.

“Totoro, I’m hungy”, he whined, his little stomach rumbling slightly. 

Derek immediately put the dragons down and picked the boy up, carrying him into the kitchen.

Setting him down on the countertop, Derek began making him peanut butter jelly sandwiches. 

He knew these were the boy’s favourites, having been told about it the first time they met. 

After cutting off the crust, he helped feed y/n, making sure he wasn’t making too much of a mess.

He loved taking care of y/n. 

It was weird. But Derek loved the innocence of the child. 

It reminded him of a life before the fire. 

When he didn’t have to worry too much. 

It didn’t help much that y/n was so damn adorable. 

Honestly, Derek felt like y/n was his own brother, even though they’d only met two days ago. 

He was going to make sure the child was kept safe at all times. 

He wouldn’t let anyone harm y/n.

After y/n was done eating and had his drink, Derek picked him back up and made his way back to the room.

“So, guys. What was it that was urgent?” Liam asked, remembering the text.

“Oh, that. Well-actually-it wasn’t urgent”, Scott said, scratching the back of his neck.

“It’s just that-well-we were all coming here today and we kinda wanted to see y/n. Especially Derek. So we thought we’d just say that to get you to come here”.

Derek had gone red slightly. 

He didn’t want absolutely everyone to know he wanted to hang out more with a two year old.

Liam looked at Derek, slightly glad.

“Really, dude? If you really wanna see him, just come by. He’s been asking for you nonstop anyway”, Liam said.

Derek smiled at this.

“Oh, I was just talking to y/n. He was wondering if we could maybe go to the beach one day”, Derek commented.

“Umm, I don’t know”, Liam said, unsure if he should. 

While he was used to taking care of y/n, it was usually within the house and not out somewhere the boy could get lost.

Collective yea’s and come on’s came from the rest of the pack, eager to go to the beach and spend some time sunbathing and in the sea.

“Fine. We can go on Saturday”, Liam sighed, knowing they’d badger him till he said yes.

Everyone whooped, while y/n was confused, not understanding what the older people were saying.

“Hear that, y/n? We can go to the beach”, Derek said to the little child in his arms.

“Yaayy! Thank you, Totoro” he said, before Derek took him back to the bed and they continued playing, Derek and y/n getting on well. 

Derek couldn’t wait to spend more time with y/n.


End file.
